Huérfanos de la Diosa Tragedia en 3 Actos
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has cuestionado las creencias de otros? ¿Has cuestionado las tuyas? ¿Y si eso se interpone en tu deber como guardián de la diosa Athenea?
1. Default Chapter

Hola, me presento ante ustedes, soy Pollux Dioscuros de la Cd. de México, y pongo a su consideración mi primer fan fiction. El disclaimer: pues todos los personajes, a excepción de aquellos creados por mí en esta historia (que son alrededor de ¡2! XDD), son propiedad intelectual de Masami Kurumada y de Toei Animation (pues mi historia está apegada más a la historia del anime que del manga.)

Espero que lo disfruten. (Así como opiniones, ya sea aquí o a mi correo electrónico: por favor, si mandan una opinión a este, díganlo en el título, pues generalmente no abro correos de gente que no conozco, muchas gracias.)

**HUÉRFANOS DE LA DIOSA**

El frío monitor de la televisión presentaba la noticia que había tomado por sorpresa a la sociedad griega durante el transcurso de la noche anterior, los encabezados del noticiero se mostraban anunciando la explosión de la fábrica de textiles Mileto. La voz del conductor del Noticioso del Canal 6 de Athenas informaba con tono monótono.  
"En el lugar de los hechos, perecieron los 4 guardias de seguridad y la totalidad de los empleados del turno nocturno. La fábrica Mileto, era el principal distribuidor de colorantes de la Corporación Kido en Grecia, y el principal suplidor de dichos materiales, en Grecia, Albania y Turquía."   
La pantalla mostró entonces el equipo de rescate buscando sobrevivientes entre los escombros.  
"La policía y los bomberos no han dado aún una explicación satisfactoria de las causas de la destrucción de la planta, algunos testigos, sin embargo, han descrito que un gran fulgor y consecuentes explosiones fueron vistas y escuchadas en repetidas ocasiones, sin embargo, no hubo ningún incendio ó algún signo de fuego posterior, tras un gran estruendo, dicen, la planta se vino abajo como 'un castillo de naipes', una mujer, que se encuentra bajo custodia con la policía, describió que antes de los hechos, la costa y el mar tenían 'una apariencia espectral'. Ahora escuchen de viva voz de ésta mujer, lo que dijo ante las cámaras de Canal 6 antes de ser llevada en custodia por la policía"  
Las imágenes del rescate dieron lugar al rostro en pantalla, de una mujer madura que hablaba notablemente excitada.  
"¡Fue la venganza de los espíritus marinos! ¡El mar está enojado!"  
El rostro del conductor del Noticiero volvió a aparecer en la pantalla.  
"Estas palabras fueron suficientes para confirmar los rumores entre algunas fuentes policíacas, que una de las líneas de investigación se basarán en la hipótesis de un atentado por parte del grupo bio-terrorista que se sospecha, ha hundido ya algunos barcos en la costa griega y que ha causado severos daños a varias industrias. El grupo aún es desconocido ya que nunca ha hecho ningún comunicado, pero el modus operandi, de destrucción sin explosiones con fuego, es que parece demostrar que es éste grupo el responsable detrás de éste siniestro. La policía, sin embargo, ha dicho en repetidas ocasiones que están cerca de desvelar la identidad de los terroristas que están causando estragos a las finanzas griegas..."

**PRIMER ACTO  
EL OMBLIGO DE LA BESTIA**

"La belleza es una venda que nos cubre los ojos."  
Es el pensamiento que ocupa en estos momentos la mente de una mujer de rostro cubierto que avanza por una asoleada y ordenada calzada apenas transitada.  
Tan increíble como pueda parecer en éste mundo moderno, escondido por la gracia de una antigua diosa, en el territorio que hoy en día denominamos como Grecia, se encuentra oculto (apenas de milagro), una pequeña ciudad que maravillaría a arqueólogos, antropólogos e historiadores en general. Más asombroso aún, ésta pequeña Ciudad-Estado guarda secretos tan asombrosos, que su revelación implicaría rescribir totalmente la historia del mundo tal como la conocemos, y ocasionaría, con toda seguridad, disturbios entre miles, quizá millones, de seres humanos alrededor del planeta, al poner en tela de duda sus principios religiosos, pues en verdad ¿qué pensaría el mundo que una diosa, una verdadera diosa, vuelve cada cien años a éste lugar asombroso a defender al mundo de amenazas difícilmente imaginables?  
No es de extrañar que este sitio, entonces, es su apariencia, sea tan hermoso y mesmerizante como lo es hoy El Partenón con su gracia clásica. No sólo eso, los pocos edificios que componen el cúmulo de ésta calzada, así como otros edificios más, guardan en su interior grandes secretos no sólo del mundo, sino también guardan secretos de los propios habitantes de dicha ciudad. Dichos secretos, son repetidos sólo en susurros, pero nunca comprobables. La belleza, la belleza es pues, otro recurso explotado para desviar la atención de los secretos.  
Entre los transeúntes se refleja sorpresa por lo poco común en la figura que camina decidida por la calzada sin prestar atención a nadie. Pero no es la decisión con la que camina, o la poca atención que muestra por los demás o su extravagante belleza lo que ocasiona que todos aquellos en su camino se aparten a su paso, y que murmuren tras verla apenas de reojo, la causa detrás de esto, es el peligro que ella entraña.  
La mujer es una Amazona de Plata, la Amazona de Plata del Ofiuco, también llamada por algunos por el nombre de Shaina. Aunque es común verla caminar por El Santuario y por la cercana villa de Athene, el cosmo que irradia a su alrededor ésta tarde sugiere lo sombrío de su estado de ánimo.  
En raras ocasiones, Shaina ha reparado en la belleza de El Santuario de Athena, por lo que resulta irónico de que lo haga hoy día para lamentarse de ella.  
"¿Porqué? ¿Porqué ha seguido con ésta Cruzada estúpida? ¡Nos costó tanto trabajo convencer a Gigas de que guardara silencio la vez anterior! Ahora ha llamado la atención del propio Patriarca"  
El tono angustiado de sus pensamientos no es escuchado por nadie, pero su cosmo va destrozando pequeñas piedras a su paso que levanta una pequeña arenisca que lastima los ojos de algunos transeúntes.  
Doblando en una esquina, con fachada de piedra y grandes puertas, enclavado en una montaña y guardada por dos soldados, Shaina detiene su andar y pide la entrada a un edificio que todo mundo evita con temor.  
Aún las utopías tiene lugares desolados, lugares oscuros y llenos de dolor. Pues ésta, es La Cárcel del Santuario, y dentro, aguardan su destino, algunos Caballeros defensores de la diosa y protectores del mundo, que están aprendiendo una dura lección: aquella de que los decretos divinos son, la mayoría de las veces, incompatibles con los pensamientos de los simples mortales.  
Con pesado estruendo, las puertas de la cárcel se cierran detrás de la Amazona de Plata, y es recibida a su vez por otro centinela.  
"¡Llévame ante el carcelero!" Ordena la mujer de cabello verde con acostumbrada autoridad. "Tengo el permiso de Gigas."  
Como única respuesta, el centinela intenta disimular un temblor nervioso, silenciosa y servilmente, el hombre lleva a la mujer a la presencia de un hombre pálido y de rostro siniestro.  
Casi esquelético, nariz aguileña y mueca sádica, la palidez de su piel denota que a éste hombre apenas le toca la luz solar, palidez que contrasta con el oscuro tono de su cabellera larga, que sin embargo es rala y que cubre apenas su cuello, no así su coronilla.  
Sin inmutarse, el hombre observa a la Amazona con una sonrisa taimada y mirada torva. Shaina nota, para su sorpresa, que éste hombre, no le teme.  
"¡Milady Shaina!" exclama el hombre con voz chillona, aunque sin levantarse. "¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?"  
Shaina, recuperada de la sorpresa de encontrar a un hombre que no le teme responde con tono firme.  
"Tú pregunta es redundante, Polifemo . Sabes perfectamente porqué estoy aquí no pretendo perder mi tiempo con tú absurdo intento de socializar conmigo."  
Polifemo, aún sin borrar su siniestra sonrisa, escucha paciente la desdeñosa respuesta de la Amazona del Ofiuco. Tras una breve pausa, responde finalmente.  
"No veo el porqué de su molestia, Milady no estoy haciendo sino tratarla como la dama que usted es de acuerdo a su rango." Poniéndose de pie con agilidad, Polifemo extiende sus brazos mostrando una huesuda mano con largas y oscuras uñas, al parecer, invitando a Shaina a tomar asiento en una olvidada silla.  
"En cualquier caso" prosigue el carcelero "las reglas de cortesía se esperan no sólo del anfitrión, " y con tono ominoso concluye "sino también de los visitantes." Cruzando sus manos, Polifemo agrega. "Después de todo, no soy más que el humilde sirviente de Athena y su representante en La Tierra El Patriarca."  
Tras pronunciar esto, Polifemo sonríe y observa el efecto de sus palabras sobre Shaina.  
Sin embargo, la máscara que cubre el rostro de la Amazona oculta cualquier gesto que pudiera haber hecho y su lenguaje corporal no traiciona a la guerrera, dejando sin respuesta fácil a la pregunta interna de Polifemo sobre si su amenaza surtió algún efecto sobre ella. Al contrario, con aplomo, Shaina logra responder con tono frío.

"Soy una guerrera. Disto mucho de conocer de etiqueta y sus normas de las que hablas... sólo conozco del combate y de sus reglas..." con un aura apenas perceptible, Shaina se inclina sobre el escritorio de Polifemo quien, por primera vez, muestra algo parecido al temor en su rostro, mientras que sus dos escoltas caminan para protegerlo. Apenas levantando la mirada, el cosmo de la Amazona de Plata es suficiente como para rechazar firmemente a los guardias, rompiendo de paso sus lanzas. Volviendo su atención, al ahora, totalmente sorprendido carcelero, Shaina dice, suavemente, mientras el fulgor de su cosmo parece desvanecerse. "¿Quizá estarías interesado en intercambiar conocimientos?"

Con una sonrisa y movimientos nerviosos, Polifemos suena sus palmas, sin dejar de observar a la amazona, que recupera una postura más relajada. Un guardia aparece al llamado del macabro carcelero, el cual, al entrar, se detiene asombrado al observar a los guardias inconscientes atrás, y las lanzas rotas.  
"¿Se...señor?" pregunta el joven, rogando que no le sea ordenado luchar con tan peligrosa presa.  
"¡Lleva a ésta mujer con la rebelde!" ordena Polifemo el cuál es interrumpido por la mujer de cabellera verde.  
" ¡Aún no es juzgada, Polifemo! Cuida tú lengua."  
Recuperando algo de su postura arrogante, Polifemo responde.  
"Su actitud no ayuda a su hermana, Shaina. El negar lo que es evidente en defensa de ella es noble aunque tonto. Ahora váyase y no me ocasione más problemas."  
Con un dejo de asco, Shaina responde.  
"Hasta nunca"  
Y dicho esto, la mujer y el guarda desaparecen por el oscuro pasillo.  
En su lugar, Polifemo escupe, pensando con odio.   
"Ojalá que de verdad nunca caigas en mis manos, Amazona ¡te juro que no la pasarías nada bien!"  
Shaina mientras tanto, siguiendo al guarda que prende una tea para iluminar el oscuro camino, baja algunas escaleras, ponderando lo que Polifemo le dijo.

"Negar lo evidente es tonto."

Por lealtad, Shaina defendió a su hermana, pero, aunque le molestaba, en su interior, estaba de acuerdo con el juicio de Polifemo, y sabía que el caso de ella estaba prácticamente perdido.  
Bajo la máscara, Shaina hizo una mueca, se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, el calabozo, oscuro y profundo, no contaba con ventilación, ni ventanas, el aire enrarecido, con algunos dejos de sal, se encontraba viciado, por un momento, Shaina se estremeció al pensar en encontrarse en una situación semejante.

"Es como morir" pensó horrorizada. "Siento que estoy descendiendo por el ombligo de una peligrosa bestia"

Por fin, los escalones terminaron, dirigiendo aún a Shaina, el guardia encaminó a la mujer por un angosto pasadizo. Estrechas e incómodas celdas se desplegaron a ambos lados del túnel que daba vueltas y vueltas era como bajar al infierno.  
"¿Se merece esto ella?" se preguntó la Amazona de Plata sin apartar las preguntas de su mente. "¿No importa que sea servidora de Athena? ¿Acaso la diosa puede llegar a ser tan cruel con sus elegidos?"  
Casi de inmediato, Shaina suprimió ese pensamiento. Si por error, El Patriarca se enterase de lo que cruzó por su mente, no sabía que podría ocurrir. El Patriarca había mostrado un comportamiento algo errático durante los últimos años. Desde la última encarnación de Athena, de hecho, acaecida hacía ya doce años. Su comportamiento a veces se balanceaba entre la tolerancia y la justicia, y de pronto, entre le beligerancia más grande y una disciplina que rayaba en la tiranía.  
Absorta en sus pensamientos, Shaina no había reparado en que el guardia se había detenido al fin ante la última y más profunda de las celdas.  
"¿Milady?"  
Shaina reaccionó con sorpresa al ser abstraída de su mente.  
"Hemos llegado."  
Efectivamente, en el oscuro rincón, de una todavía más que oscura celda, sentada en el suelo, vestida con ropa sencilla, con un rostro cubierto por una máscara, una joven mujer, de aproximadamente la misma edad de Shaina se encontraba quieta.  
Con el negro cabello cubriéndole los brazos, la mujer parecía derrotada y triste. Shaina no pudo por menos dejar de lamentar ver a su, otrora, vibrante amiga, reducida en esa figura llena de desilusión y pesar.  
El eco de los pasos y de la llave que abrió las medio oxidadas rejas, hicieron reaccionar a la prisionera.  
Con desgano, Gaist, Amazona de Plata de la Salamandra, reaccionó de la manera más inesperada para Shaina con total desinterés volvió a apartar su mirada, como si ella no se encontrara allí.

_Continúa..._

---

Mileto: En la antigua Grecia, Mileto era una de las rivales más grandes con Athenas en la producción de textiles, Aracné del mito griego era originaria de dicha ciudad y parte de la explicación de dicho mito se encuentra en este hecho.

Polifemo: Cíclope monstruoso de la mitología griega, despechado y horroroso destruye a quien no le corresponde en amores. Cegado por Odiseo en el libro Homérico: La Odisea


	2. Acto II: Hermandad Plateada

**SEGUNDO ACTO**

HERMANDAD PLATEADA

La reacción de Gaist provocó algo de dolor en Shaina. El día de hoy había sido uno lleno de sensaciones poco antes experimentadas por ella.  
Shaina pasó a la celda de su amiga, mientras el Guardia que la había guiado hasta allí, cerraba la reja detrás de ella y se alejaba unos pasos para brindar privacidad a las dos Amazonas.  
Finalmente, al encontrarse a solas con su amiga, Shaina se dio cuenta de que, extrañamente, no sabía que decir. Había repasado tantas veces en su mente éste encuentro y las palabras que diría, que al encontrar un escenario tan diferente al esperado, simplemente, enmudeció.  
Sin embargo, no fue ella la que rompió el silencio. Gaist, aún sin verla, fue la primera en hablar.  
"¿Vienes a decirme 'te lo dije'?"  
El tono de reproche impreso en esa primera frase logró hacer que Shaina pudiera encontrar al fin algo que decir. La actitud, de aparente agresión, colocó a la Amazona de Ofiuco, en una posición más conocida, y confortable, para ella: la de defensa y contraataque.  
"No." Fue lo primero que dijo Shaina al fin. "He venido a ver a mí hermana en un momento difícil... y también a preguntarle ¿porqué siguió con ésta locura?"  
Una vez más, Gaist alzó su cabeza, y dirigió su mirada hacia su visita.  
"Todo mundo sabrá mis razones... aunque la primera en conocerlas es la Diosa, por eso, me siento tan... extrañada."  
Shaina se acercó a Gaist, la cual, había vuelto a su actitud indiferente que sorprendiera tanto a la Amazona de cabellera verde.  
"Pero Gaist, se te había advertido ya..."  
La aludida interrumpió a la Amazona de Ofiuco, y mirando alrededor, hizo una pregunta que sonó extraña, ya que pareciera que Gaist estaba continuando con un diálogo que llevara un tiempo en desarrollo.  
"Me pregunto... si en verdad somos nosotros la esperanza del mundo." Levantando un brazo, Gaist acarició la rasposa pared de su celda, apreciando que esa textura era parecida a la realidad que vivía en esos momentos. "¿Cómo voy a poder serlo tras mi estancia en éste horrible lugar? ¿Porqué me castiga la diosa?  
La pregunta de Gaist sonó a la de un niño herido que se pregunta una injusticia que en su inocencia no comprende pueda ocurrir. Ante la crudeza de la pregunta, Shaina acertó solo a bajar su cabeza una vez más.  
"¿Porqué me castiga mi diosa? ¿Porqué me castiga cuando mis acciones fueron para defender al mundo... para defender a la humanidad? ¿Merezco ser juzgada por cumplir con mi deber?"  
Shaina respondió casi deseando no hacerlo. Sabía que lo que diría no ayudaría a Gaist.  
"Tú no estabas cumpliendo con tu deber, Gaist, y lo sabes."  
Sin sostener la mirada a la prisionera, Shaina concluyó.  
"Tú estabas haciendo lo que querías, no lo que debías."  
Gaist guardó silencio. Shaina, dolorosamente, hizo lo mismo. Fue cuando el dolor se tornó más grande, cuando Gaist rompió nuevamente el silencio con una risa que comenzó como un susurro, y que fue creciendo hasta ser una amarga carcajada, una carcajada de pena, de desesperación, que hace desear al que la profiere, que fuera mejor un llanto franco y sin tapujos.  
"No sé que decir... ¿somos nosotros los que no comulgamos con nuestra diosa? ¿O son los dioses los que no comulgan con nosotros?"  
Shaina pudo darse cuenta de que la Amazona de la Salamandra, se encontraba muy nerviosa. Las frases que su amiga pronunciara eran peligrosas, sonaban ciertas, pero a veces, hay verdades que no pueden gritarse.  
"Gaist..."  
Pronunció la Amazona de cabellera verde, intentando detener a su amiga. Su situación hacía particularmente delicada la gravedad de sus palabras. Pero Gaist la rechazó con violencia.  
"¿Te das cuenta, Shaina? Es... muy doloroso darse cuenta de que no somos más que sirvientes, no, ¡peor que eso, somos esclavos! Nuestra vida está dedicada a la diosa y su gracia, nos impide tener el privilegio de compartir nuestros intereses con los suyos." El tono de Gaist estaba invadido de una profunda tristeza.  
Shaina volvió a aproximarse una vez más a Gaist. Esta vez, con una mezcla de compasión por su vieja amiga, por aquella amiga que consideraba una hermana.  
"Gaist, no digas más."  
La Amazona de cabellera negra observó a su amiga. Y en su mirada encontró el miedo, y le quedó claro que Shaina, buscaba protegerla.  
"Shaina, Shaina..." dijo negando con la cabeza. "Sabes que no necesito protección, no creas que soy una mujer tan débil."  
"Y no lo hago, Gaist." Respondió a esa petición la Amazona de Ofiuco. "En muchos sentidos, considero que eres más fuerte que yo. Ya una vez probé tú furia."

A la mente de Shaina, acudieron sin invitación los recuerdos de aquella mañana, en que ella, de once años, y Gaist, de doce, se encontraron por vez primera.  
Ellas aspiraban a ser parte del campamento de Amazonas, una aspiración difícil para las chicas que deseaban integrarse a éste. Primero, un breve encierro de concentración en dos cabañas en la cercana villa de Athene. Durmiendo con decenas de desconocidas en condiciones difíciles, las pruebas iniciaban desde ese momento. Finalmente, tras un tiempo que nunca parecía llegar lo suficientemente rápido, se tenía que pasar por una inspección por parte de rudas Amazonas que elegían a sus estudiantes. En esta ocasión fue, la que posteriormente ellas sabrían, era la Amazona más cercana al nivel dorado, la que fuera a visitar el campamento. Esta Amazona ostentaba el nombre de una diosa Artemisa, la Amazona de la Osa Mayor de Plata.  
Cuando llegó hasta Shaina, ella confiaba en ser una de las afortunadas seleccionadas a ingresar a la misteriosa orden.  
"¿Porqué crees que serías una buena Amazona, muchacha?"  
Preguntó la mujer con voz distorsionada por la máscara que ella utilizaba, y que mostraba su estatus de Amazona de Athenea.  
"¡Porque soy fuerte!" respondió con la altanería de quien se sobrevalora.  
"¿Fuerte?" preguntó la Maestra Amazona. "¿Y quién lo dice, tú?" Agregó incrédula.  
"Si." Respondió rápidamente Shaina.  
"Si es así, entonces demuéstralo." Obtuvo como respuesta parca e imperativa.  
La impetuosa joven no supo como responder al reto de la Maestra. Fue algo que nunca se le ocurrió, ciertamente, ella creyó que con su actitud tendría un lugar asegurado en la orden, pero de pronto, se le exigía una prueba de fuerza.  
¿Qué podía hacer?  
Girando su cabeza a la izquierda, encontró a una niña algo menor que a ella misma, giró entonces su cabeza a su lado derecho y encontró a una bella muchacha de ojos y cabellos oscuros.  
Shaina sonrió satisfecha. La muchacha a su derecha era apenas mayor a ella, pero en ésta edad, a veces un año es muy evidente, el derrotarla podría ser una buena estrategia de demostración de fuerza.  
"¡Tú!" dijo Shaina volviéndose hacia la desconocida. "¡Pelea!"  
Artemisa observaba todo con interés.  
"¿Porqué he de hacerlo?" preguntó la muchacha.  
Shaina no esperó más, con un movimiento rápido, intentó cruzarle la cara, pero la muchacha logró evitar el golpe ágilmente.  
Los dos guardias que acompañaban a Ártemis intentaron moverse para detener el duelo, pero la imponente Maestra Amazona, alzó sus brazos deteniéndolos.  
La intensidad del ataque de Shaina iba en aumento, usando sus brazos con rápidos movimientos, la joven, parecía acorralar a su víctima que no hacía más que evitar los golpes de la muchacha de cabellera verde.  
"¿Porqué no te defiendes? ¿Eres una debilucha? ¿Eres una cobarde?" retaba Shaina. "¡Creo que has venido aquí en balde, debías de haberte quedado en casa jugando con muñecas...!"  
La agredida comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba quedándose sin espacio para retroceder, y que su atacante cada vez parecía volverse más rápida. La cabaña comenzó a estremecerse ante la furia de la batalla, y la chica de cabello oscuro, supo que hacer.  
Concentrándose pudo analizar los movimientos de su rival. Era tan terrible como una cobra cazando a su víctima. Allá, detrás de ella, se encontraba la puerta, si tan sólo pudiese salir.  
Ártemis habló a sus guardias.  
"Pongan a las demás en un lugar seguro, esto no lo había visto hacía mucho."  
Asintiendo, los guardias tomaron a las otras niñas y las llevaron fuera. Fue cuando la chica de cabellera oscura se movió.  
"¡Ahora!" pensó con alivio. Brincando súbitamente, la chica logró hacer brillar, por un instante su puño, con el cual golpeó el techo. Tomada por sorpresa, Shaina detuvo su ataque para ver a la joven suspenderse momentáneamente en el aire. Algo de polvo cayó desde el techo, el cual entró en los ojos de Shaina, ésta, se llevó sus manos a la cara. Entonces, en el sitio en el cual la joven de cabellera negra hubiera golpeado, se partió y cayó pesadamente sobre la joven muchacha de cabellera verde.  
Descendiendo al otro lado de lo que fuera la cabaña, la chica salió por la puerta, que aún se tenía en pie. Afuera, Artemisa esperaba a la vencedora. Estaba francamente impresionada.  
La chica de cabello oscuro tomó aire, y al darse cuenta de la presencia de la Maestra Amazona se inclinó con respeto diciendo.  
"Siento el desorden, Maestra Amazona. ¡Acepte mis disculpas y mi ofrecimiento por reparar lo que he destrozado!"  
Guardando silencio por un momento, Artemisa respondió ante la muestra de humildad de la joven.  
"Tus habilidades son impresionantes, muchacha ¿cuál es tú nombre?"  
"¿El mío?" preguntó la joven asombrada. "Pues me llamo Gaist."  
Entonces, todos lo sintieron.  
Fue como escuchar el primer trueno que anuncia que una tormenta está a punto de comenzar.  
Las aves se inquietaron, y el aire se llenó de algo parecido a electricidad estática.  
Ártemisa pensó asombrada.  
"¡Ese poder!"  
Gaist se volvió sorprendida hacia donde sentia la emanación de poder... ¡la choza!  
Con gran estruendo, la puerta de bejuco de la cabaña salió disparada. Y allí, donde estuviera la puerta, una brillante Shaina permanecía de pie.  
"¡Aún no terminamos!"  
El poder de su cosmo fue disminuyendo, mientras Shaina corría contra su adversaria dispuesta a seguir con el duelo. Estaba a punto de lograr conectar su golpe, cuando de la nada... ¡el cuerpo de la Maestra Artemisa se hallaba allí!  
Con firmeza, la Amazona detuvo el golpe de Shaina, la cual, con su inercia y poca experiencia, no se pudo controlar.  
"Todo lo contrario..." dijo con voz serena. "...esto ha terminado."  
Shaina replicó.

"¡Maestra, permítame demostrarle!"  
El temor de perder su única oportunidad la hizo ser más insolente que de costumbre.  
"He dicho... que todo ha acabado."  
Shaina la observó con un poco de rebeldía y furia, antes de bajar definitivamente su vista, vio a su rival, ahora odiada.  
"Si, Maestra."  
Artemisa habló entonces, dirigiéndose a Gaist.  
"Tienes dotes excepcionales para el combate, muchacha."  
Viendo ahora a Shaina, como en reproche, la Maestra continuó.  
"No solo eso, tienes la humildad y la disposición correcta, sabes defenderte y analizar mejor el curso de una acción en batalla."  
Cada palabra de reconocimiento para Gaist, le parecían dos de insulto a Shaina. Era obvio que no sería aceptada. ¡Qué irónico que en su afán por demostrar fortaleza se hubiera cerrado ella misma las puertas para darle paso a otra persona en su lugar!  
" Y por último... " concluyó la Maestra. "...Tienes una habilidad poco común, casi natural para usar tu cosmo. Eso me ha llevado a la conclusión de ponerte bajo entrenamiento para ser una Amazona de Plata."  
Shaina sintió que un abismo se abría a sus pies.  
¡Amazona de Plata! ¿Esa niña insignificante?  
"Maestra ¡yo puedo ser una buena Amazona de Plata también!" dijo interrumpiendo el monólogo de Artemisa. "Si me da otra oportunidad le demostraré que puedo vencer a ésta...!"  
Artemisa se volvió hacia Shaina y con dureza dijo:  
"Yo soy la que determina quien puede ser qué."  
Shaina guardó silencio.  
"¡Tú, niña, eres burda y salvaje. Carente de propósito y mesura en la pelea, eres cruel al hacerlo y tienes unos modales terribles!"  
La humillación ante tales palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Shaina. Sus sospechas estaban siendo confirmadas, sería rechazada de la orden.  
"No sólo eso, tú cabeza se llena de aire caliente al pelear, y luchas sin que nada más te importe. Es por eso..."  
"Que no seré aceptada como una Amazona de Athena" pensó Shaina con dolor en su mente y maldiciendo su suerte.  
Interrumpió Shaina a la Amazona de la Osa Mayor no queriendo escucharlo de la mujer. Gaist, no podía negar que, en su fuero interno, estaba disfrutando la humillación que la insolente muchacha estaba recibiendo. Acercándose a Shaina, Artemisa preguntó.  
"¿Cuál es tú nombre, niña?"  
La interrogada respondió de mala gana.  
"Shaina, mi nombre es Shaina."  
Asintiendo, Artemisa dijo:  
"Espero que tú actitud se corrija..."  
Ambas muchachas abrieron los ojos asombradas ¿sería posible que...?  
"Por todo lo que he dicho, Shaina, serás aceptada y puesta bajo entrenamiento como Amazona de Plata."  
Ninguna de las dos muchachas acertaron a hablar. Gaist casi pregunta en voz alta porqué.  
"Efectivamente, eres fuerte, adivino el poder en ti. Pero tu poder es como poner una bomba en manos de un niño, podrías volarte a ti misma en pedazos, si el mal te lo causaras a ti misma, creo que de alguna manera, no habría un grave problema, pero el daño que causarías alrededor tuyo sería mayor, y eso, no podemos permitirlo. Tienes habilidades que exigen ser desarrolladas."  
Poniéndose frente a las dos muchachas, la Maestra Amazona concluyó.  
"Ambas serán compañeras, y pronto, serán Amazonas de Plata."  
Efectivamente, poco tiempo después, el entrenamiento de ambas muchachas les exigía entrenar a otras aspirantes como Amazonas de nivel de bronce.  
Cierta tarde, Shaina regresó a la cabaña que compartia con Gaist. Durante el entrenamiento de esa tarde, Shaina se había lastimado la mano, pero, inusualmente en ella, se había cubierto la herida con un trozo de tela. Recostándose en su camastro, Gaist habló con su compañera, quien tenía un inusual dejo de ternura en su rostro esa tarde.  
"¿Y cómo te sientes para las pruebas finales, Shaina?"  
Entre ambas existia aún esa rivalidad del inicio, aunque Gaist intentaba, efectivamente, de una manera más seria, entablar algo parecido a una amistad con su compañera. Mientras que Shaina, no podía evitar sentir un dejo de desprecio por la que consideraba su eterna rival.  
Sin embargo, el día de hoy, Gaist tenía un humor algo cáustico. Quizá la tensión del duelo final... no sabía ubicarlo en realidad.  
"¿No te sientes frustrada de que no exista la Orden de Amazonas Doradas? " preguntó en voz alta una vez más.  
Shaina respondió.  
"El grado de Plata es el mayor grado para cualquier Caballero o Amazona, Gaist." Dijo Shaina algo irritada. "Los rumores de una Orden de Oro son chismes que pesca la gentuza de la aldea al lavar su ropa."  
"Pues tendrás oportunidad próximamente de escuchar esos chismes por ti misma, Shaina."  
Gaist no disimuló su tono petulante. Shaina se volvió hacia ella con sorpresa.  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
Gaist poniéndose de pie, se acercó hasta Shaina, y tomando el brazo vendado de ésta, dijo.  
"Que muy pronto tendrás que lavar ésta nueva pieza de tu guardaropa, querida... es blanca, y el blanco se ensucia muy fácilmente."  
Shaina retiró su brazo bruscamente, e intentó controlar su carácter. Su genio explosivo casi le había valido en tiempos recientes, su retiro de las pruebas finales. Volviéndose hacia la pared para evitar un conflicto, Shaina intentó recordar al amable joven que le hiciera ese vendaje.  
"Ya veo que aprecias mucho tu nueva muñequera..." con rudeza, Gaist escaló su conflicto, volteando con rudeza a Shaina hacia ella. "¿Quién te la regaló? ¿Acaso alguien especial?" dijo con tono burlón.  
"¡Déjame en paz!" exigió Shaina concentrándose en los días siguientes. "Se repartirán tres Armaduras de Amazonas de Plata... la del Águila, la de la Salamandra y la de Ofiuco...sólo las seis mejores estudiantes lucharemos por ellas, no puedo regalar el combate por una tontería."  
"Pues si que estimas este mugroso trapo, cuídalo..." y nuevamente tomándola del brazo vendado, Gaist tiró de la venda rompiéndola y lastimando el brazo de Shaina. "¡Ay, perdón! Ya lo rompí" dijo con voz de burla, provocando a la explosiva muchacha de cabellera verde.  
Shaina no pudo aguantar más. Con un giro rápido, tomó a su vez el brazo de Gaist y la lanzó al otro lado.  
"¿Qué quieres? ¿Temes enfrentarme en las pruebas finales? Es poco probable, estúpida. Ahora me has hecho enfurecer, creo que ahora le ahorraré la pelea a tú rival de mañana."  
"¡Lo mismo digo!" exclamó Gaist.  
Afuera, la noche había caído y en la espera de las semifinales al día siguiente para obtener las armaduras de Amazonas de Plata, eran la causa por la que las habitantes del campamento dormían desde temprano.  
La cabaña de ambas amazonas comenzó a estremecerse con dos cosmos conocidos por Artemisa, quien reaccionó al sentirlos, despertando de manera súbita.  
"¡No!"  
En la cabaña, el grito de Shaina, sonó fuertemente.  
"¡Muere!"  
Explotando su cosmo más fuertemente, Gaist evadía los golpes de Shaina riendo.  
"¿Y con estos movimientos tan torpes crees que te pueda temer algún día como una rival? ¡Siempre has sido una fanfarrona!"  
Tal vez las constantes burlas por parte de Shaina hacia ella, ocasionaron ese comportamiento inusual en Gaist, tal vez la presión del torneo... quizá el natural sentimiento de rivalidad entre hermanas, o tal vez todo junto, llevaron a la mujer de cabellera oscura, a estallar la noche de hoy. Lo cierto, es que, pensó en todo lo aprendido durante los últimos meses, y supo que hacer.  
Con la velocidad del rayo, Gaist, levantó su brazo mientras el resto de su cosmo se concentraba en sus uñas, un ataque mortal para cualquiera. Con asombro, Shaina adivinó las intenciones de Gaist.  
"¡La Garra Trueno!" pensó asombrada Shaina.  
En ese momento, los cristales de las ventanas se estrellaron ante el surgimiento de energía tan súbito.  
"¡Garra...Trueno!" exclamó Gaist.  
Shaina se percató de que estaba perdida.  
"¿Qué?"  
Se preguntó Gaist al notar que una figura familiar se interponía entre ella y Shaina, la figura ya muy conocida de su maestra... Artemisa, La Amazona de Plata de la Osa Mayor. El trueno de un rayo inexistente se escuchó, mientras que unas cuantas gotas de sangre escurrían por el brazo que detuviera el ataque de la joven Gaist, testimonio del poder de ésta.  
"¡Maestra!"  
Artemis no podía creer. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado ante esta reflexión retorcida de lo ocurrido en el pasado?  
"Gaist... ¡qué desilusión!"  
La sorpresa y algo cercano al dolor, se apreciaba en la voz de la maestra.  
"Hace un tiempo, la situación era distinta… no te creí capaz de algo así al estar tan cerca tú meta."  
Gaist bajó su cabeza avergonzada.  
"El poder debe ir acompañado de la sabiduría... lo que han aprendido ustedes aquí son técnicas sagradas que deben ser puestas al servicio de Athena y de su protección. No de venganzas personales. Ustedes dos son mis pupilas, y su comportamiento, puede honrarme o avergonzarme."  
Llegando hasta Gaist, Artemisa sentenció.  
"Creo que cometí un error contigo, Gaist. No permitiré que una guerrera sin honor me avergüence... ¡estás fuera!"  
La dura pena sorprendió a las dos jóvenes. Pero siendo siempre más resignada, Gaist aceptó sumisa.  
"Si, maestra."  
Y fue cuando Shaina razonó que Gaist no estaría más, fue también cuando se dio cuenta de que esa compañera forzada con la que había compartido tanto... ¡le importaba!  
"Mañana temprano..." proseguía Artemisa con su sentencia. "...Serás llevada a Athene, de donde partirás de vuelta a tú país, siento mucho haber perdido mi tiempo contigo."  
Gaist contuvo sus lágrimas. Artemisa estaba a punto de salir, cuando Shaina la detuvo con unas palabras.  
"¡Espere, Maestra!"  
La Maestra Amazona se volvió hacia Shaina con cansancio.  
"¿Qué deseas, Shaina? ¿No es suficiente castigo para ti? No voy a discutir mis decisiones contigo..."  
"No, Maestra..." interrumpió Shaina por segunda vez a la Amazona de Plata de la Osa Mayor. "...Lo que quería pedirle es que retire el castigo a Gaist... y la deje seguir con su camino."  
Gaist y Artemisa se volvieron hacia Shaina con sorpresa.  
"¿Qué has dicho?" Preguntó la Maestra incrédula.  
"Lo que escuchó, Maestra. Le pido que devuelva a Gaist a su prueba..." bajando la voz, Shaina concluyó diciendo unas palabras que incluso su sonido le sorprendieron a ella. "...o le ruego me retire a mí también de la prueba final."  
Gaist sorprendida se volvió hacia Shaina y le dijo.  
"¡Shaina, no! ¡Haz luchado mucho por obtener éste lugar, no es justo que por mi culpa!"  
Shaina la interrumpió.  
"No, Gaist, no es tú culpa."  
La joven de cabello oscuro guardó silencio, mientras Shaina le hablaba a su Maestra.  
"Maestra, Gaist cometió un error. Pero a lo largo de los meses ella ha demostrado su empeño en lograr un objetivo... ella, ella ha sido un gran impulso para mí..."   
Gaist no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante las palabras de Shaina, incluso Artemis no podía creer lo que veía y oía.  
"Yo he cometido muchos errores, Maestra, y su sabiduría y justicia me han dado la oportunidad de llegar hasta donde he llegado. Ahora le ruego que aplique la misma justicia a Gaist."  
Gaist sólo acertó a volverse con agradecimiento hacia la hermosa muchacha de cabellera verde.   
"¡Shaina!"  
Los ojos de la muchacha se tornaron cristalinos, mientras que Shaina, bajando la cabeza, aguardaba la respuesta de Artemisa.  
Tras su máscara, Artemisa, veía con orgullo a Shaina, y tras un angustioso silencio, asintió por fin.  
"Así sea."  
Dijo con voz serena. "Shaina... estoy muy orgullosa de ti."  
Una vez que la maestra se hubiera retirado, Gaist se acercó a Shaina con ansiedad.  
"¡Shaina" ¿Porqué?"  
Sin volverse a Gaist, Shaina respondió.  
"Por justicia... la diosa nos enseña a impartirla." Y mirando directamente a Ghaist, Shaina agregó. "Lamentaría mucho que mi hermana de entrenamiento no participara en las pruebas por las que hemos luchado tanto." Y sonriendo concluyó. "Entramos juntas en esto, y aunque sea una de nosotras logrará su objetivo."  
Gaist, recuperada de la sorpresa, llena de entusiasmo ante el ánimo de Shaina, asintió y dijo.   
"¡Si, Shaina! Y tienes razón, somos hermanas de entrenamiento, una honrará a la otra."  
Sonriendo, Shaina asintió a su vez.  
El tiempo, confirmó que serían las dos las llamadas al servicio de la diosa Athenea como Amazonas. Gaist como Amazona de la Salamandra, Shaina como la Amazona de Ofiuco. Ambas, llamadas junto con una tercera, de nombre Marin, que obtuvo la armadura de Amazona del Águila durante las pruebas finales.  
Ante la presencia de El Patriarca, las mujeres fueron finalmente ordenadas.  
"A partir de hoy, ustedes son la esperanza de una nueva era y las representantes de nuestra diosa..." arrodilladas, las mujeres, ahora cubiertas del rostro por máscaras, escuchaban atentamente. "...Son las guardianas de los principios de Athena, así como de su amor. Su deber principal es obedecer y cuidar de Athena, seguido por el deber de dar testimonio del poder de nuestra diosa en lo posible. Ustedes tres, son seres extraordinarios, que iluminarán a otros."  
Las tres mujeres escucharon su misión con sorpresa.  
"Así como la diosa es maestra, ustedes practicarán a su vez, un ministerio de enseñanza, las tres impartirán los principios de Athena a otros, no olviden hacerlo con paciencia para el inexperto, y con la caridad del amor que la diosa nos da."

Shaina volvió a la realidad del momento. Los recuerdos, idos al fin.  
¡Qué lejana se antojaba esa alegría y ese triunfo hoy! Ahora la rivalidad era entre ella y esa otra Amazona, la oriental llamada Marin. Una rivalidad ejercida, ante todo, por medio de sus pupilos... y el pupilo de ella... ése muchacho, era un recuerdo que atormentaba a Shaina. En verdad, se daba cuenta, de que ambas, tanto Gaist como ella habían sufrido los designios inflexibles de una diosa, y una vez más, desde los últimos días, Shaina se preguntó si su vida había sido ofrecida a una diosa a la cuál, por importarle todos, en un último sentido, no le importaba nadie.

_Continúa..._

-------------

Ártemis ó Artemisa es la diosa que en efecto, inspira la creación de las Amazonas, y es ella, su principal exponente

Athene es el nombre de la villa que Athenea protegía antes de convertirse guardiana de la ciudad de Athenas en el mito

El origen de ese vendaje ya lo conocemos ¿verdad?

Las contradicciones que sufre Shaina a lo largo de la historia es algo que la hace tan disfrutable

Por supuesto, me refiero aquí a Seiya y Casios, alumnos de Marin y de Shaina respectivamente


	3. Acto III: Fantasmas

**ACTO III  
FANTASMAS**

Ante la impenetrable máscara del Patriarca, el reflejo de la mujer conocida como Gaist de Salamandra comparece. Como testigos, Gigas y Shaina presencian el juicio.  
"¡No hay excusa posible, Gaist! ¡Conocías las reglas y las rompiste!"  
"¿Cuáles reglas?" replicó Gaist rebelde ante la acusación de Arles. "¿La de protección del mundo? Lo que hice dañó a unos cuantos, pero el mundo ha sido el más beneficiado."  
"La primera regla que rompiste, fue la de haber abandonado el Santuario sin permiso y la segunda, y quizá más importante, la de haber usado tú armadura para tu beneficio personal."  
Gaist respondió ante las acusaciones de inmediato.  
"¿_Mí_ beneficio personal? ¡Claro! ¡Todo lo que miro alrededor son beneficios para mí!"  
"Tu radicalismo es lo que te ha perdido, Gaist. ¿Cómo es posible que en tu intento te llevaras a todos tus estudiantes? ¡Los has deshonrado junto contigo!"  
"Ellos me siguieron. No se los pedí. ¡Fueron ellos mismos los que vinieron conmigo!"  
"¡Tu deber habría sido rechazarlos!"  
"¿Porqué?" preguntó Gaist con dolor. "¿Porqué habría impedirlo si era lo justo?"  
"¿Justo?" preguntó Arles. "¿Qué sabes tú de justicia?"  
"Aparentemente más que Athena... " respondió irreflexivamente Gaist.  
Gigas reaccionó indignado ante tales palabras.  
"Qué has dicho insensata? ¿Acaso a todos tus crímenes deseas agregar ahora la blasfemia?" El cristal que llevara por ojo le confería un aspecto siniestro.  
La túnica del Patriarca se interpuso entre la acusada y Gigas.  
"Calla, Gigas."  
"¡Pero señor!" exclamó el aludido con sorpresa. " ¡No lo podemos permitir!"  
El fulgor del cosmo del Patriarca calló las protestas del tuerto que se alejó. Arles con interés preguntó a Gaist.  
"Creo que me gustaría saber en qué te basas para decir que lo que hiciste fue justo, te demostraré que la Diosa sabe escuchar..."  
Gaist observó al Patriarca con un poco de desconfianza al rostro. Por supuesto, la máscara no le permitió adivinar la sinceridad de las palabras, pero al notar que tanto el, como los testigos la veían expectantes, comenzó a hablar:

"Mi maestra Ártemis consideró que podría manejar a cuatro estudiantes para mi sorpresa."  
En el ojo de su mente, Gaist podía recordarlo todo claramente, como si hubiera ocurrido todo el día anterior.  
"Llegando ante mí, mi imponente maestra me dijo:  
"Tus alumnos estarán pronto aquí, Gaist, sé que sabrás llevarlos por el buen camino y que en ti hallarán los principios firmes que nos permitirán fundar una nueva orden."  
Yo repliqué con sorpresa.  
"¿Una nueva orden? ¿Qué quieres decir, Maestra?"  
"Lo que escuchas, El Patriarca ha decidido fundar una nueva orden la cual se dedicará a cuidar de las costas de nuestro Santuario. En apariencia, Athena, considera que en ocasiones el mar puede resultar estar en peligro."  
Respondió a mi pregunta mi Maestra.  
"¿Pero porqué yo?" pregunté sorprendida. "¿Porqué yo enseñar a toda una nueva orden y no usted o cualquiera de las otras maestras?"  
"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó mi maestra Ártemisa desconcertada. "¿No eres tú una maestra de Athena? ¿O acaso no quieres hacer esto?"  
"De ninguna forma reniego, Maestra! Me sorprende que me elijas cuando hay gente mucho más digna y poderosa que yo."  
Respondí a la pregunta de mi maestra.  
Ésta, se encogió de hombros y amigablemente respondió.  
"Siempre habrá alguien mejor que nosotros, Gaist. Eso es indudable. Es sabio el poder reconocerlo como lo haces tú ahora, pero, el que lo hagas no implica que rechaces el reconocimiento que te den... está por descontado que siempre hay alguien más pero eso no te hace menos."  
"Maestra!" respondí conmovida, ya que sabía que esto era un reconocimiento que recibía sobre todo de ella... y eso era un honor para mí. Pero ella siguió como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.  
"La vida no es para siempre, Gaist. Pero para los maestros como nosotras, la manera de alcanzar la inmortalidad es por el legado que dejamos en quienes educamos. Tú y Shaina me honran, y sé que lo seguirán haciendo, porque son mis mejores alumnas. Mis enseñanzas seguirán vivas en las suyas."  
"¿Porqué dices eso, Maestra?" pregunté yo angustiada, nunca me ha gustado enfrentar la pérdida de alguien que quiero. Siendo una huérfana, mi amor es entrañable y egoísta.  
"Porqué así es, Gaist. Para todos lo es. Y no reniegues tampoco de la muerte, que es tanto como renegar de la vida." siempre pareció que mi maestra podía ver a través de mi mente.  
"Sí, Maestra." respondí desganada.  
La creación de la nueva orden, se me dijo, era un hecho sin paralelos desde la época en que Athena fundara la orden de los Caballeros Azules o de Cristal. Sin embargo, que fuera una Amazona la entrenadora y que además los elegidos fueran a obtener los títulos con toda seguridad, hacía del hecho todavía más extraordinario.  
Y por fin llegó el día en que conocí a mis alumnos:

Dolphin, un joven chipriota con gran fuerza y un excelente nadador.  
Kragg de Nueva Zelanda. El más escandaloso de todos ellos, rechazado de la Isla de Andrómeda no cejó en su intento por ser armado Santo.  
Scissorpent, un hombre introvertido caballero de Portugal. Silencioso y contundente.  
Y Mahua, una bella chica de la Polinesia, de corazón dulce y maneras suaves.

A estos jóvenes sería la encargada de convertir de unos simples guerreros en los nuevos Caballeros del Mar.  
Fue una sorpresa para mí descubrir que era yo la que aprendía de ellos a diario... a todos les impulsaba el amor al mar para ser Caballeros de la Diosa, y ese ánimo me contagió. Fue a través de los ojos de ellos que aprendí a querer al mar, y la vida que encierra. Y la fortaleza de sus convicciones me atraparon, así como el testimonio de su fortaleza que ellos inspiraban.  
De mis cuatro alumnos, Mahua fue la que me ganó rápidamente. Como nativa de su isla, ella había enfrentado varios prejuicios para llegar hasta allí. El hecho de que fuera huérfana era causal de su presencia en el entrenamiento.  
Mahua guardaba un secreto. Un doloroso secreto que definió su vida... y tras conocerlo yo, la mía.  
La bella joven de tez dorada lanzó un grito mientras pateaba girando en el aire a enemigos imaginarios.  
"¡Más rápido!" exigí. " ¡Tu velocidad aún es muy baja!"  
Frente al mar, en un risco del Santuario, encontré a Mahua entrenando por su cuenta. Me llamaba la atención de que siendo alguien tan, aparentemente, gentil, tuviera ese empeño por refinar su técnica de ataque, así como el hecho de que nunca jamás descubriera sus piernas.  
"¡Maestra!" exclamó con sorpresa ella al verme allí. "Ignoraba que se encontraba aquí, disculpe la molestia, me retiro."  
"¡Espera!" le ordené. "No te vayas, no me molestas, y espero no hacerlo yo."  
Mahua se sorprendió ante mis palabras e inclinándose respetuosamente me dijo:  
"¡Será un honor poder compartir un tiempo con usted, Maestra!"  
Yo no pude evitar sonreírme ante esas frases tan pomposas, no me acostumbraba aún a la idea de ser una maestra. Hacía tan poco que yo me encontraba en la posición de Mahua, y en verdad, a mí parecer, no existían muchas diferencias entre ambas. Sentándose observé el dulce atardecer. El mar encendido reflejaba al sol que se ponía. Mahua observaba todo desde una respetuosa distancia atrás de mí.  
"¿Qué haces, Mahua?" pregunté. "¿Porqué no te sientas aquí junto a mí?"  
Mahua sorprendida me obedeció dócilmente.  
"¿Eh? ¡Si, maestra!"  
Ya sentadas las dos juntas yo le pregunté a Mahua.  
"Sueles venir a entrenar aquí siempre por tu cuenta, ¿no es verdad?"  
"¡Si, maestra!" respondió ella solícita.  
"¿Es que sólo obtendré de ti "sís" y "nos", muchacha?"  
"No, Maestra!"  
La observé en silencio mientras notaba que se sonrojaba. Lo hice, porque a diferencia de las demás Amazonas, Mahua portaba una media máscara que dejaba descubierta la mitad inferior de su rostro.  
"Perdón, Maestra." dijo ella bajando la cabeza.  
Viendo yo hacia el frente, le respondí.  
"No te preocupes, Mahua, ya te irás acostumbrando."  
Y así fue.  
Comenzó a hacerse rutina de ambas en ir a entrenar hasta que cayera el sol, para lo cual, nos sentábamos. En los días siguientes ella no habló mucho, pero finalmente, un día ella inició una conversación conmigo.  
"¿Porqué es usted Amazona, maestra?"  
Fue una buena pregunta. Reflexioné que hacía mucho que no me preguntaba eso, pero respondí casi más por costumbre que por convicción.  
"Para servir a la diosa y proteger el mundo."

La voz del Patriarca interrumpió el relato.  
"¿Por costumbre? ¿Sin convicción? ¿Insinúas que enseñabas sin fe? ¿Te declaras apóstata?"  
Ante la pregunta del Sumo Sacerdote, Gaist respondió.  
"Lo siento, Su Señoría, a los simples mortales como nosotros nos hace falta tener un motivo de fe, a veces, sin darnos cuenta, la costumbre ocupa el lugar del entusiasmo."  
La inexpresiva máscara del Patriarca examinó las palabras de la Amazona Gaist. Dando la espalda conminó.  
"Prosigue."  
Gaist asintió. Nuevamente en su mente pudo observar las imágenes venir, esta vez con la invitación de ella.

"Tras la pregunta de Mahua vino mi turno.  
"¿Y tú Mahua, porqué quieres ser Amazona?"  
"Para proteger al mundo y servir a la diosa."  
Aunque la respuesta era parecida, noté que el orden de la frase era deliberado. Esa noche reflexioné y reflexioné en esas palabras. Comprendí que el mundo es lo único que tenemos, mientras que la diosa no es más que una posibilidad."

Gigas suspiró indignado. Shaina se preocupó más. Gaist se estaba hundiendo en vez de ayudarse.  
"Gaist, Gaist..." pensó Shaina alarmada. "Abrir nuestro corazón tan sin cuidado ante enemigos es tonto, es un principio básico de combate el no mostrar a nadie que tiene una actitud agresiva hacia nosotros un punto débil."  
"¿Y siguieron esas tardes?" preguntó el Patriarca interesado, pareciera que de alguna forma, la historia de Gaist estuviera interesando al poderoso Sacerdote.

"Sí. Continuaron y conforme pasaba el tiempo, Mahua me fue impregnando del amor por el mundo, por el cielo y por el mar. Un día escuché a Ártemis decir que el obtener una Armadura o no, era parte del destino que nos trazaba nuestra estrella, y creí firmemente en eso al conocer a Mahua, ya que nadie mejor que ella para convertirse en una Amazona del Mar. Y cuando creí que no podría sorprenderme más, me enseñó lo contrario.  
Sentadas ante el risco, Mahua se puso de pie e inició su giro. La velocidad sobre tierra firme era extraordinaria, bajo el agua prodigiosa. Mientras yo la escuchaba gritar entrenando yo dije:  
"Hoy se cumplen 7 meses que entrenas, Mahua. Los he visto crecer en el Cosmo, y sé que hay muy poco que puedo enseñarles."  
"¡Si, Maestra!" respondió ella asombrada. " ¡7 meses ya! Y sin embargo siento que me falta tanto que aprender."  
"Todos tenemos un largo camino que recorrer, Mahua, nadie lo sabe todo, al menos, nadie humano. " No hubo respuesta de parte de Mahua ante mis palabras. Sin volverme hacia ella, yo continué hablando. "Quiero agradecerte, Mahua."  
Sorprendida, la joven se llevó las manos al pecho.  
"¿A mí, Maestra? ¿Porqué?"  
Yo, debajo de la máscara sonreí.  
"Por tantas cosas, Mahua. Por darme un nuevo motivo... ¡todos necesitamos de un motivo para seguir adelante!" poniéndome de pie caminé frente a Mahua que me observaba sorprendida. De fondo, el sol y el mar rojos se reflejaban en mi máscara, volviéndola un espejo. El agonizante canto de las gaviotas y el canto eterno del mar contra el risco era lo único que podía escucharse. "Me has llenado de amor por el mundo y sus criaturas, me has dado un sueño por el cual luchar y por último, me has enseñado del valor de una verdadera amistad, hoy puedo decirte, mi amiga."  
El cuerpo de Mahua se estremeció en lo que reconocí como llanto.  
"Como amiga, hoy, puedo mostrarte mi rostro."  
Y dicho esto, descubrí mi rostro por vez primera ante ella, algo que nunca hizo mi maestra Artemisa..  
"¡Maestra! ¡Es un honor!" Respondió Mahua con sorpresa evidente. "Permítame corresponder."  
"No" le dije yo, ahora comprendía como lo había hecho, es decir, ahora comprendía como es que mi maestra Artemisa adivinaba mis pensamientos, era cuestión de haber observado a esa persona, en ese caso, alumna. Y me negué porque no quería que lo hiciera sintiéndose obligada a corresponder a un gesto mío, sin embargo, aunque esa era mi idea, había algo que daba vueltas siempre por mi mente, una pregunta que sentía era obligatoria hacer." No es necesario, aunque tengo una petición que hacerte."  
"Pida lo que quiera, Maestra."   
Respondió Mahua sin poder adivinar lo que le preguntaría.  
"Puedes negarte si quieres, pero ¿podrías responderme una pregunta?"  
Mahua asintió. Yo me acerqué y toque una de sus piernas.  
"¿Porqué nunca muestras tus piernas?"  
La joven se sonrojó.  
"Maestra, yo..." dijo sorprendida.  
"No, no te preocupes. Si no quieres decirlo hoy, no lo hagas." Agregué yo al darme cuenta de que ella no hablara algunos segundos, e incluso me parece, que algunos minutos después.  
De pronto nos dimos cuenta de que las gaviotas ya no estaban y la brisa fría del mar nos recordó que el tiempo había transcurrido sin que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.  
"Es tarde." Dije para la tranquilidad de Mahua. "Vamos a dormir."  
Alcancé a escuchar mientras nos íbamos que ella susurraba un débil.  
"Perdón."  
Pasó otro mes y el día de probar que eran dignos de portar sus armaduras llegó. Como esperaba, no hubo ningún problema, y mis pupilos finalmente se armaron Caballeros del Mar.  
Como recordará, Su Santidad, usted los nombró personalmente:

Dolphin se convirtió en el Caballero del Tiburón.  
Kragg se convirtió en el Caballero de la Medusa.  
Scissorpent, en el Caballero de la Anguila y finalmente,  
Mahua, Amazona de la Estrella del Mar.

"Gaist, Amazona de la Salamandra, permanecerás con este grupo para proteger la costa del Santuario, para ello, contarás con un barco que se te proporcionará. " me dijo usted.  
"Le agradezco, señor, aunque no cuento con Armaduras adecuadas como las de ellos ¿no creé que puedo estorbarles?" le pregunté preocupada.  
" Pensando en eso llegamos a la conclusión de que te sería muy útil el barco que se te proporcionará - respondió usted.  
"Le agradezco." Dije con una reverencia.  
" Sin embargo, un barco no será suficiente" Agregó. "A tus formidables habilidades deben de agregárseles otras, como nuevas técnicas, para ello necesitarás entrenar de nuevo, te presento a tu maestro: Asterión, Caballero de Plata del Lebrel."  
Un alto joven, de piel bronceada y cabello castaño, saltó a la mención de su nombre.  
"Sigue el entrenamiento que él te dará, ya que te será útil algún día." Ordenó sentándose en su trono.  
"Sí, Maestro."  
Esa tarde todos celebramos en el risco la victoria. Poco a poco, Scissorpent, Dolphin y Kragg se retiraron, hasta que Mahua y yo nos quedamos solas.  
"¿Así que se va, Maestra?" preguntó Mahua con un dejo nostálgico.  
"Ya no me llames así, Mahua. Ahora tú eres una Amazona como yo. En los próximos días, volveré a ser una simple alumna, ya que estaré entrenando nuevamente. ¿Sabes? Siempre lo he pensado, pero hoy más que nunca creo que somos iguales y amigas."  
"No, Maestra, amigas no..."  
No puedo dejar de admitir que esas palabras me sorprendieron.  
"¿Qué dices?" pregunté extrañada. Y al volverme hacia ella, vi que se había despojado de su máscara y sus pantalones.  
"Las amigas no se guardan secretos... usted a lo largo de estos meses me ha permitido conocer sus sueños, sus miedos, todo... es justo que el precio que pague por tener el honor de su amistad es mi sinceridad absoluta."  
Vi su rostro amable y gentil. Con ojos oscuros y rasgados, y su piel morena que enmarcaba su franca sonrisa. Y aunque admito que el ver su rostro me intrigaba, el misterio de sus piernas lo hacía más. Poco a poco, bajé la mirada y descubrí el secreto de Mahua.  
La piel de sus piernas se asemejaba a la de un coral fuera del mar... deforme y duro.  
"Todos los días... " dijo Mahua "... es vivir con dolor."  
"¿Pero porqué?" pregunté asombrada, indignada, no podía creer que alguien hubiera dañado de tal manera a una niña tan gentil como ella, seguro era resultado de una bajeza, de un crimen contra ella..  
"Esto es por lo que quiero combatir" dijo ella con fuerza, confirmando mis sospechas. "Como usted sabe, yo soy de la Polinesia, bajo el dominio de una nación, Francia. Mi hogar fue destruido en una prueba nuclear... mis padres muertos. Fui la única sobreviviente, pero las consecuencias las llevo conmigo todos los días." Agregó Mahua señalando sus piernas, que eran de alguna manera una mutilación, la alegría inherente de ella de pronto se había opacado... "Pero el mar generoso, me permitió curarme. Su belleza, su vastedad eran motivos para luchar contra mi dolor, él sufría tanto como yo, porque creo que el mar es algo vivo. Un día, simplemente alguien se acercó a mí tras verme nadar. Era alguien del Santuario que me había visto nadar. Nunca vio mis piernas... me temo que habría sido descartada de otra manera pero era justo lo que él buscaba, una huérfana." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Esa persona me explicó de lo que se trataba El Santuario, y del amor de la diosa Athena por la humanidad. Del destino trazado por nuestra estrella. De el honor que implica ser elegido por Athena. Lo acepté todo. Y pues aquí estoy."  
Al terminar su relato me acerqué a ella y le abracé.  
"Mahua eres un ser extraordinario. Aún con tu dolor físico has logrado más allá de lo que muchos hacen en toda una vida. Gracias por confiar en mí." Me había dado cuenta que recordar para Mahua era un proceso doloroso. Ella sonrió tímidamente. " ¿Ahora sí, amigas?"  
Le extendí mi mano y ella sonriendo la aceptó.  
"Mientras me voy a entrenar podrán ustedes visitar sus hogares o cualquier lugar que quieran. Necesitan descansar y despejarse, ver el mundo antes de renunciar a él... ve pequeña hermana, y disfrútalo"   
"¿Nos veremos pronto, Maestra?" dijo Mahua sonriendo con una tranquilidad nueva, el haber revelado sus secretos, parecían haber animado su espíritu.  
"Aquí nos veremos en un mes y un día." Prometí con entusiasmo. "¡Y entonces protegeremos el mar que tanto quieres!"  
Y así, partimos cada quien a nuestro destino. Coincidentemente, mi entrenamiento tuvo lugar junto al mar.  
Asterión no parecía muy convencido de enseñarme las técnicas del Ataque de los Fantasmas, pero debía honrar los deseos del Patriarca.  
Así pues, avancé rápidamente en mis lecciones, aprendí a proyectar imágenes a distancia que triplicaban el barco que me diera Su Santidad. Y a proyectar cientos de imágenes mías, aunque ninguna, más que la real, es decir yo, podía realmente atacar.  
Durante mi entrenamiento, en mi mente surgió la idea de hablar con usted, Patriarca, para poder llevar a cabo nuestra misión de proteger el mundo, pero nunca pude hablar con usted, o más bien, no quise, por el desafortunado rumbo que tomaron las cosas.  
Al fin, mi entrenamiento concluyó tres días después de lo esperado, la técnica de proyectar barcos "fantasmas" no me resultó sencilla de dominar. Era tarde, y en el conocido risco esperaba a Mahua, me sentía entusiasmada, estaba segura de alguna forma en que mi proposición sería aceptada por Athena y por usted... ¡nuestro sueño empezaría!  
Esperé y esperé. Pasaron las horas, la luna brillante en el cielo me hizo comprender que Mahua no llegaría esa noche. Me puse de pie inquieta, pero intentando convencerme de que nada malo ocurría... era una Amazona... ¿qué podía ocurrir?  
Al llegar a mi casa, encontré a Dolphin, a Kragg y a Scissorpent sentados. No, Mahua no estaba. Estaban muy serios, y mi corazón latió con fuerza.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté esperando, contra mi voluntad, una mala noticia.  
_Me aferraba a que estuvieran allí para recibirme._  
"Maestra..." dijo Dolphin. "Mahua..."  
_Que en cualquier momento ella saldría y se disculparía por su tardanza._  
"¿Qué pasa con ella?" pregunté una vez más.  
_Que se emocionaría al conocer la petición que le haría a Athena. _  
"Ella... murió." dijo Dolphin apenado.  
_Que lucharíamos juntas por el mundo que ella había amado tanto y que me enseñó a querer._  
"¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Porqué?" pregunté desconcertada, incrédula.  
"Envenenada." respondió Scissorpent." Mientras nadaba."  
_Escuchaba sus palabras como si ellos no estuvieran allí._  
"Viajó a Oriente, Maestra..." dijo Kragg. "...allí creemos practicaba su nado cuando desafortunadamente, fue atrapada en medio de un derrame petrolero. Se encontraba demasiado lejos de la costa, aún ahora las autoridades desconocen quien era ella en realidad y como es que podía estar tan lejos mar adentro sin equipo especial. Su fotografía la mostraron en los medios, pero nadie puede reclamarla, no pueden explicarse que hacía allí, y porqué portaba una media máscara..."  
No sé si siguieron hablando, lo que sé es que seguía sin creerlo. Caminé sin voluntad al risco y observé el mar. El mar que tanto amó. Que tanto dolor le causara. Y la busqué... Mis ojos me ardieron. Las lágrimas brotaron sin invitación. El hueco en el mundo y en mi corazón me confirmaron que no la vería nunca más, que no reiría, ni lloraría, que sería una desconocida en su muerte y un misterio que se olvidaría. Y del dolor pasé a la furia. Me enfurecí contra mí por no haber estado allí. Me quise culpar. Luego me enfurecí contra la humanidad y el daño que causan al mundo los hombres. Y por último, con Athena, porque lo que se dijo del destino determinado por la estrella y los dioses. ¿Era posible tanta crueldad? ¿Tanta burla?  
Mi determinación por defender al mundo fue mayor. Supe, que ella me diría que no odiara a la humanidad. Pero aquello que dañara al mar, y a los cómplices que lo permitieran... ¡a ellos no los perdonaría nunca! Cuando di la media vuelta para regresar a casa tenía una vez más una misión, un rumbo.  
Kragg, Scissorpent y Dolphin escucharon mis razones. Y me apoyaron. Desde ese día seríamos las armas de un mundo indefenso. La voz de un mundo mudo. El remordimiento de una humanidad sin conciencia."

Gaist calló al terminar esta última frase, estaba de más narrar su "Cruzada" por el mundo. Estaba de más recordar lo que la había llevado a ese sitio. El Sumo Sacerdote habló finalmente.  
"Has violado las leyes del Santuario, Gaist... ¿lo reconoces?"  
"Lo he hecho por justicia, por hacer lo que Athena quiere... defender el mundo." Respondió la Amazona de la Salamandra con convicción.  
"No Gaist, no lo has hecho por eso. Lo has hecho por venganza, no por justicia." Respondió El Patriarca sin reproche. "Has perseguido tus propios intereses."  
Gaist respondió dolida.  
"¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? ¿No puedo compartir mis convicciones con mis deberes? ¡Athena nos tiene para dar esperanza al mundo! ¡Para defenderle!" El tono de Gaist volvió a ser casi infantil... y ciertamente, ante los dioses ¿no somos unos simples niños? "La muerte de Mahua quedó sin castigo. La muerte de su familia y su deformidad. ¡La muerte lenta y cruel de tantas formas de vida que no tienen una oportunidad para defenderse! Porque ellos son considerados bestias."  
Volviéndose hacia Gigas y Shaina, Gaist preguntó en tono de reproche.  
"¿Porque Atenea lo permite? ¿Porqué lo permitimos nosotros?" dijo Gaist alzando la voz. "¡Salí del Santuario sin permiso! ¡Ataqué a los fuereños! He dañado al mundo y su sistema económico, pero por otro lado, he retrasado la muerte de miles de seres y asegurado el futuro de tantos. ¿No le place esto a Athena? ¿_No es esto justicia_?"  
Gigas y Shaina bajaron la cabeza. El Patriarca meditó por varios segundos. Finalmente respondió.  
"Esto, Gaist, lamentablemente no es de lo que nosotros pensemos, ni se trata de justicia." Con tono aparentemente apenado, El Patriarca concluyó su frase "Se trata de legalidad."  
Bajo su máscara, Gaist abrió sus ojos asombrada. Esto era lo último que faltaba... su fe o lo que quedaba de ella, se rompió finalmente.  
"Te sentencio a ti y a los Caballeros del Mar, primero, a cambiar su nombre a la Orden de Caballeros Fantasma, no serán más que un recuerdo vago de un error que cometí yo..." agregó El Patriarca a la humillación de la Amazona de Plata de la Salamandra. "Y segundo, a salir del Santuario por tiempo indefinido a la Isla Bucana, y no salir de ella hasta nueva orden." Con tono condescendiente, El Patriarca le habló a Gaist como si se tratara de una niña que se saliera con la suya. "Las leyes que nos rigen exigirían tu muerte y la de tus alumnos, Gaist, pero yo, no puedo dejar de sentir que no es solo la venganza lo que te movió, sino una visión distorsionada de tu credo. Athena es misericordiosa, y entenderá lo que estoy haciendo."  
"Así que..." contestó Gaist al ponerse de pie antes de salir de la presencia del Patriarca. "... He perdido mi fe y a una amiga, se me ha degradado a la calidad de ser una muerta viviente, un espectro, un mal recuerdo que debe de ser escondido..." con tono burlón prosiguió. "¿Y ahora pretende convencerme de que es un acto misericordioso enfrentar el castigo de los malditos de Athena... el exilio del Santuario en una isla?" Shaina y los presentes podían casi saborear la amargura impresa en las palabras de la Amazona de la Salamandra. "¿Porqué Athena no hace nada por evitar el mal de este mundo? ¿Porqué dejan los dioses que la guerra y los males plaguen al mundo?"  
"Por amor." respondió Gigas solícito. "Permiten que la humanidad se equivoque para demostrar su respeto a nosotros, interferir nos reduciría al papel de simples mascotas."  
"¿Respeto?" Cuestionó Gaist aún con tono amargo. "No lo creo. No como yo lo estoy viendo, pero concediendo que así fuera, no pido tanto como para que ellos intervengan directamente pero... ¿porqué por lo menos no protege a los que sí podemos o queremos hacer algo? ¿_Porqué_?" La pregunta esta impregnada de rebeldía y confusión.  
Un par de guardias se aproximaron y la tomaron de los brazos. Sin poder escuchar una respuesta, Gaist fue llevada fuera del recinto de justicia, como más tarde lo sería del Santuario de Athena, la diosa amante del mundo y de los hombres.  
En la mente del Patriarca y Shaina resonó la pregunta de Gaist, mientras que Gigas viendo al Patriarca le felicitara diciendo.  
"Hizo lo correcto, Su Santidad, Athena y los dioses estarán satisfechos con su decisión."  
Bajo sus respectivas máscaras, tanto Shaina como El Patriarca se sintieron un poco repugnados por ese hombre, y sucios por ver lo que habían presenciado, mientras la última pregunta de Gaist se repitiera como un eco en la mente de los dos.  
_En verdad... ¿porqué?_

**EPILOGO**

A la ventana de la habitación de Gaist llegó una paloma mensajera proveniente del Santuario de Grecia. Tras leer el mensaje que la paloma llevara de Gigas, Gaist se acercó a la ventana y observó el mar que atardecía.  
"¿Así que al fin Athena y el Patriarca están de acuerdo con nosotros?" pensó Gaist con ironía. "¡Qué curioso que convenga a sus intereses! ¿Rebeldes que detener, eh? ¿Recuperar una armadura dorada perdida además? ¿Así que ellos pueden combinar intereses y credos?" Sonriendo bajo su máscara, Gaist se volvió a sentir viva. "Pero no importa, si es ese el precio... ¡que así sea!" y hablando a Atenea en su mente, una costumbre ya perdida por ella, Gaist pensó desafiante. "Esto ni creas que lo hago por ti, Athena. Lo hago por el mundo y por ti, Mahua." Dando la media vuelta se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación para avisar a Los Fantasmas. "Siempre por ti..."

La puerta se cerró definitivamente.

-------------------------------------------

_"La Salamandra fría, que desmiente  
noticia docta, a defender me atrevo,  
cuando en incendios, que sediento bebo  
mi corazón habita, y no los siente..."_

Miguel Angel de Quevedo

-------------------------------------------

Esta es mi propuesta respecto a Cristal, que sea miembro de la Orden de los Caballeros Azules, de tal forma, reconciliamos el manga con el anime y nos evitamos seguir rompiéndonos la cabeza respecto a la constelación de Cristal. Su traje me permite también poder tener esta libertad, e incluso su nombre, ya que parece un nombre ritual más que uno real, aunque esto segundo parece haberse concretado tras un tiempo. ¿Qué les parece?

¿Lo recuerdan? Utilizaba la técnica Million Ghost Attack, muy parecida a la técnica de proyección de fantasmas de Gaist, por ello es que de esta manera puedo explicar la semejanza entre estas. Aunque de alguna forma, Gaist parece haber superado a su maestro en cuanto a efectividad de técnica...

Obviamente Gaist hace referencia en esta frase al castigo que han recibido todos aquellos rebeldes que viven en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, en el exilio y lejos de la gracia del Santuario.

Para los que no sepan, y para aquellos que lo saben también, vayan directamente al episodio 18 de la serie de SS para saber el desenlace de las aventuras de Gaist y los Caballeros Fantasma.


End file.
